Nightfall
by littlemonster13
Summary: Alliysonn Electra, born into a mafia family in Italy.Most vivid memory of her childhood besides crime and murder is seeing Rosalie Cullen walking through Italy on a cloudy day.When Alli's parents die, and Rosalie finds her, Emmett and Rosalie adopt.
1. Hatred Filled Memories

**Disclamier: I do NOT own the Twilight series or anything related to it, so yeah.**

We were on the mainland shopping, when I saw him. I dropped the porcelain monkey in my hand.

"No, he can't be," I whispered.

"What's wrong Lil Bit?' Daddy asked.

"He's here," I whispered, my eyes distant.

"Who's here?" Mom asked.

"Patrick," I managed to get out, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

Hot tears ran down my face. Something about my big brother was different. His eyes were no longer the same ice blue as our father's. His skin was no longer the same light toast tan it had been since I could remember. Patrick's eyes were black and his skin was pale. He was a vampire now. My entire body began to shake. Daddy picked me up on his hip.

"He knows I'm here. He's looking for me," I whispered hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Put her hood on, the eyes will give her away," Mom said to Daddy.

"It's going to be okay, Monkey," Daddy whispered to me.

"Can we please go home?" I asked.

"We'll be on our way home tonight," Mom said.

"Can we get some food first, the human is hungry," I asked.

Daddy laughed his loud hearty laugh.

"Sure thing Lil Monkey," Daddy said.

I devoured my McDonald's cheeseburger and fries.

"Call Carlisle, and tell him we're on our way home," Mom said moving the hair out of my face.

"Hey Rosalie! How's your family vacation with Emmett and Alliysonn?" Esme, my adopted grandmother,asked.

"Hey Esme, its Alli. We were having a good time, but we're coming home tonight," I replied.

"What's wrong honey?' Esme asked concerned.

"Er, talk to Mom," I said biting my lip.

I handed Mom the phone.

"We'll call you when we get back to Isle Esme," Mom said hanging up the phone.

Once we got back to the island, Mom packed all the bags in fifteen minutes. Daddy laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.I laid next to him. He smelled like the cologne I picked out for him yesterday.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about my gorgeous wife, Rosalie Hale Cullen, my beautiful daughter, Alliysonn Electra Cullen, and how I have to protect them at all costs no matter what," Daddy answered putting his arm around me.

I curled up against him and laid my head on his chest. His naturally cold vampire skin cooled me off. Mom had just gotten off the phone with Esme.

"Okay, we can leave now," Mom said kissing my forehead and kissing Daddy's perfect, animal blood loving lips.

My father, well my adoptive father, Emmett Cullen. He had the muscles of a body builder. Daddy's brown buzz cut hair suited his muscles very nicely. His sense of humor always made me laugh and he always supported whatever I did. My adopted mother, Rosalie Hale, was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had perfect blonde hair, and the figure of a supermodel. They both shared the same golden brown vampire eyes, that were created from drinking animal blood. Daddy put the bags on the boat and we sailed to the mainland. Once we were on the mainland, we hailed a taxi to the airport. Arriving at the airport, the taxi let us out in front of the entrance. The entire place looked deserted, from the parking lot to the actual buildings. The air grew thin. Something was seriously wrong. The three of us were the only people outside.

"I smell him," Daddy said.

Daddy ran in front of me, and Mom jumped behind me. Hovering. Protecting me from him.

"Leave her alone," Mom hissed.

The mysterious moving object stopped running.

"Why should I? She is my little sister after all. Blood is thicker than venom," Patrick slyly said.

"Why do you have to take everything from me?" I mustered the courage to say.

"First, you take away my virginity. I was nine years old. Then, you take away my ability to love and trust anyone. Even family, our family. Now you're here to take away my newly found happiness away. And to take me away from my new family. So thanks "big brother" for making me life a living hell," I bravely said.

Mom and Daddy held my hands and intertwined their fingers with mine. For the first time in a long time; I felt safe.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be? Alli's dad? _Our _dad is Zanipolo Electra," Patrick said looking at my adopted father.

"I'm her adopted father. I know who her biological dad is. Who are _you_ supposed to be? Alli's big brother? Well last time I checked, big brothers don't rape their little sisters. Stay away from my daughter, and my family," Daddy practically snarled.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. What happens if I don't?" Patrick back talked.

"I'll find you and I will personally burn you into ashes," Daddy hissed.

Together we all turned and walked into the airport. I fell asleep on Daddy's back as we boarded the plane. I woke up to the sound of Grandma's soft loving voice.

"Good morning sweet cheeks," Grandma smiled.

"Hey Esme," I smiled back.

"Jasper is on his way to pick you up. Mom and I need to talk about important things with Esme and Carlisle," Daddy said.

It took Jasper fifteen minutes to arrive. Walking to the parking lot, he swung me up on his back.

"How miserable were you without me," I smirked.

"I was in a very deep state of depression ," he said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" I laughed.

The ride home was very talkative. Jasper and I discussed every detail of the trip excluding Patrick. We made it home at three thirty picking up groceries along the way.

"Hello dear family. I returned from my escape," I said dramatically.

I got the gifts out of my suitcase.

"The gifts aren't very expensive. Hopefully you'll like them anyway," I said.

Reaching into the huge shopping bag, I grabbed the first box.

"Alice, for you. A lovely hand-woven purse," I said.

"Thanks Alli, I love it," Alice giggled.

"Esme, I got you a heart pendant filled with black sand on a silver chain," I smiled.

"It's gorgeous," Grandma beamed.

"For Carlisle, I got you a paperweight I made in a craft store. Its a mold of my hand," I said.

"Carlisle: The best doctor ever! Love, Alli," Carlisle read.

"Edward, a piano version of South American classics," I said.

"Exactly what I wanted," Edward winked.

"Bella and Renesmee, all the Stephen King books," I said.

"For the pack, hand-woven bracelets made by me," I smiled.

"Perfect! My collection is complete," Jake joked.

"Last, but not least, Jasper. I made a mosaic of your name," I said.

Everyone conversed about my trip, their gifts and everything else in between. After talking for an hour I showered, washed my hair, and went to bed.

I was in the backyard, alone. Something was wrong, I could sense it. He was here. His eyes burned into my back and through my soul. Patrick walked towards me as I turned around. I woke up in screams. I could hear the light, yet fast footsteps of my parents.

"What's wrong Lil Bit?" Daddy asked.

'Nothing, just a bad dream. You can leave now. Tell Jasper to come here please," I said gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I'm hot and I needed somebody to talk to," I said.

"Okay," he said holding me.

I wanted to tell him everything. My past and present. Jasper was like my living diary. I told him things I felt needed to come out. The advantage my favorite uncle had over a diary, was he gave me feedback.

"I hate Patrick," I whispered.

"Me too," He whispered back.

**Leave me some reviews!Tell me what you think so far!Really would love the advice!Chapter 2 is almost finished just have a few paragraphs to finish editing!**


	2. Revisting the Good of My Childhood

I walked downstairs to the family room. Obviously, there was a family meeting going on that I wasn't invited to. Everyone, including the wolf pack in human form was there. I slipped into the room and took my usual place on the couch. My mom in my dad's lap, then I sat, on the end sat Jasper and Alice.

"We've lived in Forks for a while now. I think it's best we leave. People are going to start to wonder," Carlisle said.

"Jake, I hope this okay with you and the pack," Esme said with a kind smile.

"I'll talk to Sam today," Jake said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are not exactly sure," Carlisle answered.

"Who's going to notify the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"I'll go, I haven't spoken to them about my move from Italy. Though, I'm sure they already know," I said, " I would like to go alone if that's okay."

"Someone is going with you Alliysonn, I'm not letting you go back to Italy alone," Daddy said.

"I'll take her," Seth volunteered, "She would be completely safe with me and I can take her anywhere and not do that thing you do in the sun. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Kid does have a valid point," Jasper said.

"If Alli agrees, then fine. I'm putting my pride and joy in your care Seth, don't let me down," Mom said.

"Yes ma'am," Seth politely said.

"I shall also go to speak with them about other matters, but everyone should be prepared to come also if needed," Carlisle slowly spoke.

"Everyone go pack, meeting adjourned," Esme said.

I didn't know if I was nervous, scared, or both to see the Volturi. Typically, I loved visiting them. I know they wouldn't harm me. All because of a treaty made with my ancestors from decades ago, well I'm not exactly sure but it was a long time ago. All members of our mafia only, were sentenced to code of silence on vampires. The Volturi were put to silence on Electra mafia members. Also, if there were ever some huge war, we would help each other if needed or wanted, and never turn against each other. If any part of the treaty were to be broke, the treaty is completely broken. Meaning, all hell would break loose. Also, no vampire could smell my blood except for family members that were vampires, and members of the Electra mafia that were vampires. I only packed my toothbrush, my laptop bag, my phone, and my phone's charger. I went downstairs to have my usual Wednesday afternoon lunch with Quil and Embry.

"So you're rollin' with the wolves now, eh?' Embry stated more than asked.

"Oh yes, because everyone knows how amazingly awesome you guys are," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So what's going on with you and Seth?" Quil asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Don't answer a question with a question vamp-wolf girl," Embry joked.

"Nothing is going on with me and Seth," I said mid-chew.

"Sure there isn't. It's not weird at weird at all that he would want to go to a different country," Quil started.

"On a different continent, half way across the world, with a beautiful half Italian, half African-American girl," Embry continued.

"To protect her from the Volturi," Quil finished.

"I'm serious, we're just really good friends," I said confidently, finishing my lunch, and putting my plate in the sink.

In a way, I couldn't wait to see the Volturi. Caius and I were really close because he and I would debate on which people who were in what we called "Death's Line" should live or not. He seemed like a heartless guy, but he'd shown me his true colors before. Aro, was the one who personally scared me. He acted as if he were nice and caring. Aro's aura just set off a kind of manipulative vibe. Or was it his eyes? Marcus, was like a second father and a best friend to me. His eyes were kind and apathetic. I told Marcus everything and always asked him for advice. He always steered me in the right direction growing up. I could never become angry with him. My _padrino, _my godfather, loved me, his _figlioccia, _his goddaughter.

I put my one carry-on of necessities outside of my room, in the hall. I hid under the sheets of my bed, and fell asleep. Only fully awaking to the plane landing. We arrived outside of the castle with our chins held high. I wore a black hoodie, light wash jeans, black flip-flops, and sunglasses to go unnoticed. Demetri, wearing his usual black cloak, opened the gate for us. He smiled his sneaky smile.

"Good evening, Carlisle, Alliysonn, and guest. Follow me," he said.

"Hello stranger," I laughed.

"Your secondary family will be very happy to see you," Demetri said.

Demetri brought us straight to the throne room. I ran to my padrino and hugged him tight. He hugged me back as tight as he could without breaking any of my bones.

"Oh, my dear figlioccia, I've missed you so much," Marcus, said to me.

He let go of me, smiled, and sat back down.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Aro smiled, "Dearest Alliysonn, Carlisle, and their shape-shifting friend.

"Hello, Aro and Uncle Caius," I smiled.

"Hello Alliysonn," Uncle Caius smiled.

Suddenly, there was darkness. I couldn't see anything.

"Guess who!" a voice whispered in my ear.

"Alec!" I yelled with my vision back.

Once upon a time, Alec had a thing for me. Maybe I did too, but why on God's good earth would I want us to be like Edward and Bella? I hugged Alec and he spun me around to hug Jane. I knuckle-touched the rest of the clan.

"What brings you here Miss Electra?" Aro asked with his hand out.

I placed my right hand in his left, and he placed the other on top.

"This is quite a situation! Living with the Cullens is very good. Patrick on the other hand, not so much. I shall respect your choice nonetheless," Aro said kissing my hand before releasing it.

"Come, Alliysonn. I'll escort you and your guest to your rooms," Marcus said.

"Padrino, this is Seth, my friend and guard for this trip," I said walking.

"Hello Seth, I am Marcus, Alliysonn's godfather," Padrino said shaking his hand.

"Nice meeting you sir," Seth said politely.

We took the elevator to the middle floor. A group tourists on a tour watched Marcus and I holding hands walking, with Seth following behind. We stopped at my room. Padrino took the key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door.

The walls were still lavender, my iMac was still in the back left corner; the white canopy bed was still on the back wall of the room. A white couch had been added next to my desk. The large closet was still filled with clothes I personally picked. I checked my jewelry box that held a new treasure every time I slept over or stayed for a while. A charm necklace, with three charms already added, was delicately places. In the middle were my initials, on the left, hung the Volturi crest, on the right was the Electra family crest.


	3. Welcome Home

**See guys, I updated on time!**

* * *

"The Cullen crest will be added tomorrow, so leave it there," Padrino smiled.

I opened the bottom drawer of my jewelry box and took out the antique silver key , and slid it into my pocket. I laughed at the neon green lace tied around it like a necklace, so I wouldn't lose the key. I handed Seth the other key.

"Seth you can sleep on the couch. I'll see you two tonight for dinner," Padrino smiled and closed the door.

"He seems nice," Seth said.

"He is," I smiled.

I completely forgot about the bags downstairs.

"I'll be back, I left the bags downstairs," I said.

"Need help?" Seth asked.

"No, I'll make Alec help me if he isn't busy," I said.

I opened the door and there stood Alec with me and Seth's bags. Without a word he unpacked my bags and put everything exactly how and where I liked them to be. Leaving Seth's duffle bag next to the couch, not knowing where to put his things.

"Dinner will be in two hours,' Alec smiled and closed the door.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's with Aro in his study," Alec said yelling in the hallway.

"He likes you," Seth said.

"I know,' I smiled, "You can use the bathroom in my room, and I'll use the bathroom in my closet."

"Okay, thanks," Seth smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell Gianna to order something to put your stuff in," I said sitting on the bed.

Seth plopped down on the couch.

"Who is Gianna?"

"The secretary."

"Is she a vampire too?"

"No, she's a human."

I called Mom.

"Hey, I'm here, safe and settled," I said

"Thank god. I was starting to worry. We're going hunting. I have to go. I love you," Mom said relieved.

"Okay, I love you too. Tell everyone I'm safe and I love them. Bye."

I picked up my antique styled phone and pressed 1 for Gianna's desk.

"Hello, Gianna speaking."

"Hey Gianna, its Alliysonn."

"Oh my goodness! Hey! I was wondering why your room was calling me. What do you need?

"I wanted to know what I need to wear to dinner tonight. Also, Seth needs something to wear to dinner and a drawer to put his clothes in."

"The first dinner is for fifteen minutes, and then they're going to eat the weekly catch. I was told to call Liliana and invite her to a formal dinner for you two to talk. So wear one of your dresses. Tomorrow we will get Seth fitted for suits and his drawer should be in by morning."

"Okay, thank you. See you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Okay, what does all that codename stuff mean?" Seth asked.

"Dinner is a meeting we have every night to discuss things at 7:15 sharp. The daily catch is a group of tourists or people who know about vampires they 'eat' if you catch my drift. Tomorrow you will get fitted for suits. Dress is usually semi-formal around here, " I explained.

"Oh, I get it mow. What about my dinner?"

"You will be served with Gianna and me after dinner. Our dinner is called supper so we won't get confused. But for tonight, you will just eat with Gianna," I said.

"Okay, well we should both wash up," Seth said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short length! Hope you liked it!! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Admitting Our Love

I walked into my closet and closed the door. I look at my dresses. I picked a glittery, black, strapless dress that stopped about two or three inches above my knee. To match my dress, I picked my three and half inch, red, peep-toed heels to show off my French pedicure. I brushed my hair smooth and wore it down. I walked out of my closet and Seth was ready.

"You look amazing," Seth gasped.

"Thank you," I blushed.

Seth and I made it to dinner, with five minutes to spare. Everyone exchanged odd glances with each other. Alec's eyes wouldn't leave me.

"Upon unfortunate events, Alliysonn, Carlisle, Seth, and the rest of their coven will be staying here for a while," Aro softly spoke.

"You will attend private school here in Volterra," Padrino said to me and maybe Seth.

"More will be discussed when the rest of the coven gets here. As for now, Alliysonn has an important dinner with Liliana," Caius said softly and straight faced.

Alec walked me to the gate as I waited for the driver.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks see you when I get back," I said kissing him on the cheek as I got in the car.

I couldn't wait to see Liliana. Liliana and I had been best friends as far back as I could remember. Our parents were best friends. Both sets involved in the mafia. My parents by blood and her parents by choice. The car stopped and the driver opened my door, letting me out of the car. I walked into the warm five-star restaurant. I spotted Liliana, just taking her seat.

Lili, as I called her, was two and a half years older than me. People always assumed we were sister, cousins, or somehow related. She had deep blue eyes and black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Liliana's dimples charmed any guy she met, and made every girl jealous.

"Lili!" I said smiling.

"Alli!" she smiled with her perfect dimples piercing her cheeks.

"How've you been?" I said hugging her.

"Well my parents were clipped, shortly after yours," she said.

"That's tragic. Who are you living with now?' I asked.

"I'm staying with my cousins. But, Gianna said since you parents are my guardians, and they're dead too, I can live with you," she smiled.

"Yay! Carlisle and everyone else are really nice, you'll love them. But right now, I'm living with my padrino."

Lili and I caught up with our lives and ate a large dinner. I put the meals on our tab, paid courtesy of Padrino.

"Stay safe, and I'll see you soon," I smiled hugging her again.

I was falling asleep on the way home, but I forced my eyes to stay open.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey yourself. What's up?" he asked opening the door for me.

"Nothing that you wouldn't find out tomorrow or that you don't already know. How was the weekly catch?'

"Good, I'm nice and full,'' he said rubbing his stomach.

"Wonderful," I laughed.

"Go shower and get ready for bed. Come meet me in my room after. We should talk,"

"Okay. Want to do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Bring me to my room please. I'm tired," I yawned.

Alec cradled me in his arms and brought me to my room in less than two minutes. I thanked him and opened the door. I nudged Seth, asleep on the couch, to let him now I was back. I showered, washed my hair, and put my pajamas on. I quietly slid into my purple bunny slippers.

"I'm going to Alec's room for a while,' I said to Seth.

"Okay," Seth mumbled.

I grabbed my key and walked to the end of the hall way and slowly opened the door. I walked in and sat in his egg chair and curled up in a fetal position. Alec sat across from me on the bed.

"You like me, right?" he asked.

"The question is, are you finally going to admit _you _like _me_?" I asked.

"I asked you first," he calmly said.

"Yeah, I like you. It's kind of hard not to. You're cute, funny, and you have your moments. I trust you mentally and physically. It isn't like you would attack me, my blood smells like water to you. No one can smell my blood except for vampire mafia members of my family's mafia. But you already knew that," I rambled on.

"Same here. You're beautiful, I've known you your entire life, your personality is amazing, and I love making you laugh," he said looking into my eyes.

"Wow," I said blushing and looking away.

Alec slowly moved toward me and held my face with both hands and softly kissed me. His lips were soft unlike the rest of his body, yet his lips were still cold. His hand moving my hair out of my face. Alec sat in the chair with me and I snuggled into him as he put his arm around me. We talked until I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed. Alec must have carried me in when I fell asleep. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my hair back. Barefoot, I took the elevator to the kitchen floor. I went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Sunny D. I turn a round and bump into Seth.

"Good morning," Seth yawned.

"Morning, lovely meeting you here," I joked.

"How was your talk with Alec?"


	5. Secret Garden Capture

**sorry guys that I havent updatd recently so much has happened inmy life! comments please!**

* * *

I hesitated thinking about what Quil and Embry had said. It didn't seem as if Seth liked me. I honestly hoped not, considering it seems as if the vampire always gets the girl. Especiall with an example like Bella, she chose Edward over Jacob, vampire over wolf.

"We didn't talk about much, I was too tired," I lied.

"Yeah, I was tired too. The couch is pretty comfortable," yawned Seth.

"I'm so happy its Sunday. No tourists today. I can actually go walking in my garden."

"I wouldn't think of a garden or any type or any type of plant or shrubbery being here."

We went back to our room. Seth crashed on the couch, and I sat next to him with my legs and feet in his lap.

"The garden was for my padrino's wife Didyme, she's also Aro's sister. She was murdered, but no one knows who killed her. That's why Padrino always looks sad. When I turned five, he gave the garden to me. My room key was made to match the gate key, but the original key is on a chain in my jewelry box," I explained.

"Oh, that's understandable."

"I'm trying to see if I can get the key attached to my charm necklace."

"If you get the key attached, the charms wont be uneven."

"True. I can tell you're falling asleep Seth."

"I don't know why I get so tired on this couch."

"You're just too comfortable. I'll walk in the garden for a while and hang out there, while you take a nap."

"Thanks Alliysonn, you're the best."

"You're welcome Seth," I smiled.

Still barefoot, I tried to get to the elevator without Alec noticing. I wanted some time to myself to think. I made it to the elevator and walked out of the back gate. I walked to the iron garden gate and inserted the key. As I turned the key, I caught a sudden vision of Didyme. Half ignoring the vision I walked to the swing. I sat on the wooden seat and started to swing. I always loved swinging on the special swing ever since I was little.

Since I was back home, I wondered if I should start cheerleading again. My cheer talent had been known very well around the world. Competitive all-star cheerleading was my life. I always placed first in Individuals. Patrick and I performed as a duo and always won first, we never placed second. If I went back to cheerleading, everyone would ask me where Patrick was, and I wouldn't know how to reply.

School was an entirely different subject. Even though I was nice to everyone, I only kept close friends who were in the mafia. I wouldn't have to keep much from them and they would understand my circumstances. Maybe this year could be different. The only secrets to keep were vampires and werewolves, well shape-shifters. Would my last name be Electra, Cullen, or Volturi? I would need to know before I go school supply shopping.

As I walked to leave the garden, I saw another vision of Didyme. Her lips were moving but there was no sound. It was as if she was muted like a television. I couldn't escape the vision and eventually passed out and felt my body being picked up. I could hear Seth shouting, and running in wolf form.

* * *

**Write me some comments!**


	6. The Death of the Rose Blossom

I felt sharp needle like things injecting into my right wrist, then the left one; vampire teeth. How much more melodramatic could you possibly get? I screamed and clawed my kidnapper. The abductor gently laid me on the soft grass still wet with dew, and closed the bite marks with his saliva.

"I'm not trying to hurt you anymore, and I'm sorry little sister. I'm sorry for everything I've done and put you through. You need to be strong now. They're after us both. You cannot survive as a human. I'll be back soon. If you ever need me, I'll be where the lightening meets the equinox." Patrick quickly whispered as he kissed my cheek.

Everything was quiet as the venom spread through my body. I felt like my entire body including my insides were lit on fire as I was being damned to hell, yet I sat completely still. I never thought there would be an opportunity to see my family after death but, I was proved wrong. The Electra family together once again burning in hell. I wanted to die. I thought this abomination taking over my body would never be over.

**-Seth's P.O.V.-**

To see her eyes closed shut, bearing the most horrible pain that I could only imagine. Seeing her hurt made me hurt. I knew it would be a few days before the transformation was done. Her poor petite body, twitching in pain. I flashed back to Bella becoming a vampire. Bella looked as if she would never wake up, like she was truly dead. Edward looked like he was ready to jump off of a cliff. I shook off the thought and carried Alliysonn back to the house, running as fast as I could.

"Marcus, Alec, anybody!" I yelled running through the door.

Everyone was standing in the grande room, including the Cullens. I thought of bringing Alli to her room, knowing Edward would hear me. He nodded as I ran up the stairs, dashing to Alli's room. Everyone followed behind me as I carefully placed her petite body in her bed. I knelt next to her and held her hand. I could never be forgiven for this, I wouldn't even forgive myself.

**-Alec's P.O.V.-**

That bastard dog! How could he ever let this happen to her? It was eventually going to happen, but not this way. He could've gotten us all caught, barging in through the door like that, with Alli's limp body in his arms. The thought of him looking like the hero in this situation sickened me. I wanted him dead. I knew exactly how I would do it, with the help of Caius. Caius would be glad to kill another wolf after the mere accident that he provoked upon himself. But, Alli would eventually find out and hate me. If not, she would still be depressed. I couldn't do that to her. It would be pretty damned selfish of me. I didn't plan on going back to my old ways of egotism. Not only I would hate myself eventually, so would my love.

They dressed her in a lacy, crème colored sundress. It was Alli's exact taste in clothing. A day passed and the changes became apparent. She was more beautiful than she already was. Her beautiful, wavy hair grew to the middle of her ribcage and became absolutely flawless. The few scars and blemishes she had faded and smoothed into her tan skin tone. If she wasn't already the most beautiful girl in the world, she was now.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," Alice said, in a distant stare, "the transformation is over."

"She wants everyone to leave except Seth," Edward said heading towards the door.

Why didn't she want me there? Did I not matter to her anymore? Damn dog. Why couldn't she be absolutely head over heels in love with me like I was with her?

My eyes slowly opened. I felt weak, and groggy. I slowly sat up and felt Seth's warm hands on the small of my back helping me up. I don't understand why everyone complains about how werewolves smell like wet dog. Seth smelled like fresh shampooed dog.

"Welcome back to the world beautiful," Seth smirked.

Every worry that he probably had when I was pretty much in a come, was gone. I smiled and hugged him. I knew he was there with me the entire time I was changing. He brought me back to safety. He was there when I needed someone the most.

"Thank you for being there for me," I whispered in his ear.

"Of course Alli, I'd do anything for you." he whispered back, smiling.

I could tell that Seth meant every word he said.

* * *

**I wrote this a while back and just added and edited a few things. Please leave your comments. I wanna know what you guys think is going to happen next! Love you guys so much(:**


End file.
